City Life
by mossyskies
Summary: AU. All of our SSBM friends are now city people. Find out what happens when Marth see's the girl of his dreams. A bit of humor. R&R plz!


City Life  
  
  
  
By: Alexpuppy and Mossyskies  
  
Disclaimer Guy: The author's above do not own … Crayola Crayon Company makers of fine crayons since 3 b.c. Nor do these wonderful people have the luck to own Australia. Nor do they own…  
  
Alexpuppy: Hey! What are you doing here! We didn't order any disclaiming freaks to tell the world what we don't own!  
  
Mossyskies: I wanna own Crayola!!!! T_T  
  
Alexpuppy: It's ok, we might not own Crayola, but we must own SOMEthing… uhhhh….  
  
Mossyskies: I own a box of fine quality marbles… Does any one want to trade it for the Crayola Company? Wait! That's all I own! Wait! I have a regurgitated cheerio! Wanna trade?  
  
Alexpuppy: -_-;  
  
Mossyskies: Yeah, I'm allergic, so I really don't need it any more…  
  
Alexpuppy: O.o ooookkkkaayy… on with our story!  
  
P.S. We don't own Super Smash Bros…  
  
  
  
  
  
And then he saw her. She was amazing. Her long blond hair swished in the wind and her blue eyes sparkled in the sun. She looked up and for a minute, their eyes met. With a slight smile, she lifted her hand in a quick wave, as her car disappeared around the corner.  
  
"So what do you think Marth?"  
  
"Huh, what?" asked Marth, rudely awakened from his daydreams.  
  
"Well, if you were paying attention, I wanted to know if we should go to the Green Speckled Egg tomorrow night? Come on Marth stay in the present. I'm talking about Yoshi's club!" Roy said impatiently.  
  
"Oh yeah. Sure, that's fine with me," Marth replied absently.  
  
"Hey, are you o.k. buddy? You don't seem like you're self," asked Roy worriedly.  
  
"Oh I'm fine. Don't worry about me!" exclaimed Marth in what he hoped was a cheerful voice. He had just seen the girl of his dreams, and she had slipped through his fingers, and he would never see her again. Marth passed through the rest of the day in a daze, and Roy couldn't help but notice.  
  
"Are you positive you're O.K? You look really sick. Maybe we should just bag the whole club idea," Roy told Marth in a disappointed tone, the next morning.  
  
"No! Really, I'm fine. If you must know, there was… I mean I saw… this… well, um, really pretty girl, and I uh, was just upset that I didn't get a chance to well, meet her," Marth confessed.  
  
"Oh. That's it. Well don't worry about it man. There'll be plenty of cute girls at Yoshi's," he grinned.  
  
"I guess so, but this girl was just drop-dead gorgeous. I'll never see anything like her again! I can't believe I didn't get to even talk to her!" Marth moaned.  
  
"Just try to forget about it. We all make mistakes, and from what you said, you only saw her for a minute," advised Roy.  
  
Marth nodded. That made sense. He tried to keep his mind busy until that evening, when Roy closed up the gas station and got ready to go out. Then Marth hopped in on the passenger's side of their Ford Explorer, since Roy was the only one who knew where they were going. They pulled up, ten minutes later, at a grungy looking alley. Roy parked the car.  
  
"Here's our exit, but we'll have to go on foot. We don't want to attract to much attention," instructed Roy. They hurried down the foul smelling alley, carefully avoiding the puddles of muck that were splattered about. At the end was a dead end. The brick walls were old and crumbling, and the entire place smelled of rot.  
  
"Over here!" called Roy. He was pointing to a small wooden door with an engraving of an egg in it.  
  
"This is the place!" laughed Roy. "It doesn't look like much, but this is where the real good times are!" The two walked in.  
  
They descended a dark and damp staircase that made hideous screeching noises in the silence. Another door, this time with an egg that was green and spotted, greeted Marth's eyes. Roy pushed it open and stepped inside. Marth had no choice but to follow.  
  
A wave of laughter greeted his ears. Marth looked around curiously. The entire place throbbed with an intense beat. Music boomed out from one corner, shaking the entire building. The carpet was a beautiful plush green, in fact, everything was green. There were seven tables at which lounged various creatures. A large dance floor dominated the front, and lights were everywhere. There was a large bar to one side of the room; with a man in a red cap was sliding drinks across the counter. The bartender was short and burly, and had a thick moustache. A cute waitress in a pink dress was carrying a tray to the table from where the laughter had ensued.  
  
There were five tables that were occupied. Roy quietly pointed out everyone, for the benefit of Marth. "There see, over there, are some pretty tough customers. D.K, the ape, is a businessman. Don't trust him. Ganondorf and Bowser are thieves. As far as I know, Ganondorf is the brains and Bowser is the brawn, or have you already figured that out? Samus Aran and Captain Falcon are bounty hunters. They live on the wild side, hunting where they want to and all. Mewtwo is also over there. He's a psychic, and really freaky. Dr. Mario, a really scary doctor is also sitting there. Over there is Link. He's pretty nice; I don't know why he's sitting by himself. Must be expecting someone. Link is a trucker. Over there are the kids, Young Link, Ness, who is another psychic, and Pichu. The other two, Nana and Popo are performing right now. Pikachu, Jigglypuff, and Kirby are over there. Falco, Fox, and Mr. G and W are over there along with Sheik. Mario is the bar tender, Luigi is the chef, Peach is the waitress and Yoshi owns the place. Now relax and watch the entertainment."  
  
A boy and a girl who were obviously twins were on the dance floor doing acrobatics. They were fully equipped as ice climbers, and were doing all sorts of tricks with their hammers, as well as acrobatics. Finally, Popo and Nana returned to the kid's table amid tumultuous clapping.  
  
"A lot of these kids don't have any money. Nana and Popo are orphans, and work for their keep here. Pichu works at the power plant and Ness is Mew two's assistant," whispered Roy. Marth nodded.  
  
The next act was Jigglypuff. She marched out onto the middle of the stage, and looked around. Her eyes started to glow, and then she sang. Marth had never heard anything so wonderful. It reminded him of every good thing that had ever happened in his life. When she returned, she smiled and gave Kirby a hug.  
  
"Puffballs are going to get engaged soon. Kirby is really nice. He's a firefighter, and Jigglypuff is a singer," observed Roy.  
  
Suddenly the door swung open. Marth turned. There was his dream girl! Silence fell about the room and was only interrupted when Link said, smiling, "Over here Zelda!" The girl's smile faded slightly but she sat down next to him.  
  
"That's Zelda," remarked Roy. "She is a fashion model."  
  
"Hmmm," replied Marth. His thoughts were in a whirl. He couldn't let her slip away this time! But how was he supposed to meet her?  
  
Just then Zelda looked up. She was looking right at their table! She walked over smiling. Marth thought he was going to faint. She was going to talk to him! He opened his mouth to greet her, but she walked right by him!  
  
"Hi Roy! What's up?" she asked cheerfully. Marth could only stare dumbfounded at her. Zelda liked Roy! It was obvious, the way she hung on to his every word and laughed at all his stupid jokes. And Roy was completely oblivious!  
  
"Well Roy, who's your friend?" asked Zelda. Marth looked up.  
  
"His name is Marth," responded Roy.  
  
"Oh, hi Marth!" Zelda said brightly.  
  
"Hi," Marth replied, trying to smile.  
  
"So, do you want to dance?" she asked Roy.  
  
"Uh, I think I'll pass," decided Roy.  
  
"Oh," Marth could see Zelda trying to hide her disappointment.  
  
"How about you, Marth?" she asked, regaining her composure.  
  
"Definitely!" he grinned. At least he could do something with her!  
  
They walked out onto the dance floor and started to dance. Marth thought he was in heaven. As they swung by, Marth could see Jigglypuff preparing for another song, as Kirby cheered her on. Mr. G and W was tapping his cane to the beat, as Sheik and Fox and Falco cheered. Mario and Peach were dancing, as Dr. Mario looked enviously on. This was the happiest moment of Marth's life, but unfortunately, it was to good to last.  
  
"Hey, um Zelda, don't you want to dance with me?" Zelda and Marth turned. There was Link, shuffling his feet awkwardly.  
  
Zelda bit her lip. She shot Marth a look that plainly said she would rather be dancing with him. Then she replied, "Sure, but only until the end of the song, O.K?" Link grinned and took Marth's place.  
  
"Don't find another dancing partner, Marth! I'll be right back!" Zelda whispered. Marth smiled and went over to join Roy at the bar.  
  
"How's it going?" Roy asked him.  
  
"Well, you know Zelda? She was my dream girl!" Marth told Roy excitedly.  
  
"That's great! You two would be perfect for each other!" Roy laughed. "You should order a drink or something," Roy commented.  
  
"Luigi! Two cups of today's special!" Roy called. Luigi, another Mario in green, came out. He set two cups of something in front of them. The odd part was that green smoke was coming from both of the cups. Roy drank his without any hesitation.  
  
"Try it. They're really good!" He suggested to Marth.  
  
Marth gingerly poured the contents down his throat. It was good! Just then, Mr. G and W came up. He too ordered the special and drank it quickly.  
  
"Ahhh. It reminds me of the good old days," Mr. GW sighed.  
  
"The what days?" asked Marth.  
  
"Well, you two whippersnappers wouldn't know about those days! Far too young you are for that sonny! But back when I was a kid, things were real good. Everything being two-dimensional and all. I had more adventures back then, then you two will ever have in a lifetime!" cackled the old man.  
  
End Chapter 1  
  
If you want us to add more, review our story!  
  
Mossyskies: And if you happen to be the owners of Crayola Crayon Company,  
  
Alexpuppy: Never contact us!!!  
  
Mossyskies: Noooooo! Waaaiiitttt!  
  
THE END 


End file.
